The Green Duelist
by dashnod
Summary: Kaoru is contacted by her Uncle and asked to do him a favor. Which consists of entering Duel Academy and investigating things on his behalf for Seto Kaiba.
1. Entrance Duel

I got in the mood to write a Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossover while waiting for everyone's response to the poll on my profile. This takes place a couple of months after the end of the PPG Z series. Also, I'm only going to be using Kaoru in this story none of the others from PPG Z.

I'm only going to give small descriptions of the monsters for now.

**Chapter 1**

"Kaoru, I have a call from your Uncle," Kaoru's mother called from the living room.

Kaoru came into the living room and took the phone from her mother, "Hello Uncle Max. What did you want to talk about? Yeah I still know how to play. You want me to test out decks for you and enter the Academy, why? Really! He asked you that kind of favor after what you did to him and his brother all those years ago? Yeah I'll do it for you, but you know what I want in return. Okay just give me time to say good-bye to my friends and family. It'll take me about thirty minutes to get everything done and then I'll meet you down in front of our apartment building. Yeah I'll see you then," she said as she hung up the phone.

"What did your Uncle want dear?" her mother asked.

"He's put my name down as an entrant for Duel Academy, because he wants me to test out new decks and apparently the owner of the Academy has some things he wants checked out. So Uncle Max thought I would be the perfect choice for both the testing of his decks and the investigations at the Academy," she told her mother as she went to her room to get everything she was going to need for the trip.

* * *

When she came out about ten minute later she had a duffel bag over one shoulder. "Mom, I need to call my friends and tell them what going on. Is that okay?" she asked as she headed to the phone.

"Yes, dear and don't worry about telling your dad and brothers about what's going on. I'll let them know," he mother told her.

Kaoru then picked up then phone and dialed, "Hello, is Miyako there? Hey, Miyako. I'm calling to tell you my Uncle has signed me up to take the entrance exam for Kaiba Corp's Duel Academy, so after today I'm not going to be attending school with you. I'll call you through the compact you to tell you what the Academy is like. Yeah, I'll tell you what they wear there. I've got to go, bye"

She hung up the phone then dialed again, "Hello. Hey Momoko. I'm calling to tell you that my Uncle has signed me up to take the entrance exam for Kaiba Corp's Duel Academy. Yeah I know I'm lucky to be even allowed to take the exam. Yes I know how to play Duel Monsters, my Uncle taught me. I was good enough to become the local champion of my area. I know, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I'm just doing this to help my Uncle. I can't tell you what I'm helping him with. I'll call you through the compact to you if anything interesting happens. You know I'm taking my belt with me. I gotta go I have one more call to make before my Uncle gets here, bye."

Kaoru dialed the phone a third time, "Hello, Professor. Yeah, I'm calling because my Uncle has signed my up to take Kaiba Corp's entrance exam for their Duel Academy. Yeah I'm bringing my belt. I've already called Miyako and Momoko telling them what's going on. I'm going to take this as an opportunity to see if I can actually make it as a duelist. I'll keep in touch through the compact. I'll call you later to tell you how things went, bye."

Kaoru then picked up her bag and hugged her mother before heading out the door. When she got downstairs and outside her apartment building she found a limousine with the symbol of Industrial Illusions on the door waiting for her. She sighed before getting in.

"Hello, Uncle Max." she said to the white haired man inside.

"Kaoru-chan, it's lovely to see you again." the man said as he put down a manga he was reading.

"I see your back to your old self again." she said as she tried to get comfortable.

"Yes. It's all thanks to Yugi-boy. With him beating me at the end of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament years ago and claiming the title 'King of Games'. It knocked some sense back into me. I did some very bad thing back then and that's why Kaiba-boy has contacted me for this." her uncle told her with a sigh.

"You did something to Kaiba and now he's calling in the blackmail to get you to do this, right?" Kaoru asked him.

All he did was nod before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck box and handed it to her. "This is a new archetype that I want you to use for awhile until I get a different one to you that is going to showcase a new card mechanic that I'm working on. It's going to be a game changer as far as I can tell." he told her with a smile.

She gently took the deck box from him and opened it. She started to smile as she looked through the deck, "This looks like a different version of those 'Elemental HERO's' you developed."

"Yes, I figured if I could do something like that with warrior's why not try it with a different type of monster and that was the deck I came up with. Though I think I put to many different ways to fusion summon them tough." he told her with a large smile on his face.

"No, I think it's great to have that many different ways to do a fusion summon. That along with the different additions you add to the fusion summing cards, it adds a lot of unpredictability to the deck," she told him before putting the deck back into the box and giving him a hug.

"That's what I was going for when I started to design the deck. I do have a question though?" he asked her.

"What do you want to ask Uncle?" she replied.

"DO you still have the cards I gave you when I was first designing Duel Monsters?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Kaoru nodded "I brought them with me. Though I do feel a weird pull from one of the cards."

"I'm glad you still have them. About half of the cards I gave you have never be mass produced, so you have the only copies of them that exist. I would like to know which one of the cards you feel the pull from?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Kaoru then started to dig through her bag before pulling out a deck box, opening it, and pulling out one card. Which she then handed to her Uncle.

He smiled "I remember making this card. I made it as a representation of your mother when we where younger." He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a card putting it and the card Kaoru handed to him into the deck he gave her. "I'll try and make some cards to support that card."

"Wont putting those two cards into the deck throw off the balance?" she asked him with scrunched up eyebrows.

"No, in fact with those two cards that deck was just completed." He told her with a smile.

Kaoru just shook her head before putting the new deck into her bag.

Before she could say anything else the limousine stopped and the panel between the front and back slid down and the driver said "Mr. Pegasus. We're here."

"Thank you Reginal." He replied before turning to Kaoru, "We'll be waiting here so that we can take you to the practical part of the exam."

Kaoru hugged him again before getting out of the limousine and heading into the building to take the written exam.

* * *

On the drive to the practical part of the exam Kaoru's Uncle was smirking at her.

"Why are you giving me that look Uncle?" Kaoru asked him with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

"I was just remembering how Kaiba-boy did dorm assignments for the Academy," he told her.

"How is it done?" she asked him, now actually curious.

"Those with connections and that are good duelists are put into the Obelisk Blue dorm. Those that do really good on the written test and past the practical are put into the Ra Yellow dorm. Finally those that pass both the written and practical are put into the Slifer Red dorm. That how he does the dorm assignment's for the boy applicants. For the girls he figure's if your are able to pass both parts of the exam you're put into the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm. Oh, and the uniform's for the girls include's a skirt," he told her.

Kaoru's face paled as he started to laugh.

Just then the limousine stopped announcing their arrival at the building for the practical portion of the exam.

* * *

After Kaoru registered so that she could take the second part of the exam she went into the stands to watch the other applicants take their practical tests.

As she entered the stadium she saw four sectioned off areas on the stadium floor where the practical tests were taking place. She noticed one that was interesting because it looked like the challenger was using an 'Elemental HERO' deck while his opponent was using a monster that had enough attack power to take out a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. As she watched she moved over to next to a small boy who had blue hair.

"Do you know the name of that boy using the 'Elemental HERO' deck?" she asked him.

"Yeah, his names Jaden Yuki. Why do you want to know?" the boy answered her.

"I just thought that it looks like he might not win with how his opponent's side of the field looks. Beside's it seems strange that a proctor for a test like this would have something like that in his deck." She told him as she continued to watch.

Jaden then surprised her by actually winning against the proctor who seemed to have a overwhelming advantage.

Just then the announcer said "Will Kaoru Matsubara please come to duel arena number 3."

"That's me. Time to she if the deck my Uncle made is any good. I'll see you around Blue-kun," she told the boy as she went down to the duel floor.

As she entered she was handed a temporary duel disk.

"Are you Kaoru Matsubara?" the proctor asked her.

"Yes, and I'm going to be using a test deck that my Uncle made for me," she told him.

"Oh, and who's your Uncle?" the proctor asked with a chuckle.

"Maximilian Pegasus. The creator of Duel Monsters." She told him with an evil smirk on her face.

The proctor gulped before he said "If he is your Uncle and your using a test deck made by him then this is probably going to be an interesting duel."

"He is and the deck is a test deck. I'll go second if that's alright with you," she told him.

He smiled "Alright then I play 'Battle Footballer - 4 star - ATK: 1000 DEF: 2100' in face-up defense position and end my turn." The monster he summoned looked like an American Football player wearing a green jersey, pants, red shoulder pads, and an orange helmet. He was also crouched down on one knee with his arms crossed in front of him.

Kaoru looked at the monster the proctor had played before looking at her hand, "You have a monster with a very high defense there to start out with, but my hand can deal with it. I draw a card. Then I use 'Pot of Greed' and draw two more cards." Kaoru then let out a huge laugh, "I have the perfect hand. I'm sorry Mr. Proctor but this is going to be over kill. First I Summon "Gem-Knight Alexandrite - 4 star - ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200' in face-up attack position." She said as she played her first monster.

He looked like a white armored knight with gems embedded all over his armor.

"Then I use 'Alexandrite's' ability and look through my deck for 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster and the one I chose is "Gem-Knight Crystal - 7 star - ATK: 2450 DEF: 1950' Special Summoning him in face-up attack mode." She told him as she searched through her deck to find the monster she was looking for.

The new monster also looked like a white armored knight, but this one had yellow tassels coming from the top of his helmet along with crystal shards sticking out from his shoulders and elbows.

"Now I use the spell card 'Gem-Knight Fusion' to Fusion Summon 'Gem-Knight Ruby - 6 star - ATK: 2500 DEF: 1300' using 'Gem-Knight Garnet - 4 star - ATK: 1900 DEF: 0' and 'Gem-Knight Sardonyx - 4 star - ATK: 1800 DEF: 900'." she said as she sent the two monsters from her hand and grabbed the correct Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck putting in on to her duel disk.

The Fusion Monster was a red armored knight with a blue cape with a red halberd in his hands.

"Now I'm going to banish my 'Gem-Knight Sardonyx' from my graveyard to use 'Gem-Knight Fusion's' ability to return it to my hand. Next I'm going to play 'Gem-Knight Fusion' again to Fusion Summon 'Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli - 5 star - ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000' using 'Gem-Knight Lapis - 3 star- ATK: 1200 DEF: 100' and 'Gem-Knight Obsidian - 4 star - ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200'." she repeated the discarding of the monsters and grabbing the Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck.

This Fusion Monster looked like a blue robe wearing priestess with silver armor underneath it.

"Now that I sent 'Gem-Knight Obsidian' to the Graveyard his effect activates, which allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my Graveyard. I chose my 'Gem-Knight Garnet' and Special Summon him in attack position." she took the named monster from her Graveyard and put it onto the field.

An orange armored knight appeared on the field next to her other three monsters with fire coming from his hands.

"Now I'm going to active 'Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's' effect and send 'Gem-Knight Iolite' from my deck to the Graveyard to deal you 500 damage for each Special Summoned monster on the field. I have four. So that's 2000 damage done directly to your Life Points." as she said this four lights appeared around her monster before shooting at the proctor and hitting him.

"I'm going to my battle phase now and I'm going to attack your 'Battle Footballer' with 'Gem-Knight Ruby'." she told the proctor.

Ruby rushed forward and swung his halberd cutting the proctor's monster in half and dealing 400 points of damage to the proctor.

"If your wondering why you took damage when your monster was in defense position, it was because Ruby deals piercing damage to my opponent when it destroy's a defense position monster. Now I'll have my last three monsters attack you directly end this match." Kaoru said as her other three monster attacked dealing 6750 in direct damage.

The proctor was smiling as the holograms from the duel disks disappeared, "That was a very good match and I'm proud to say that you have passed your practical part of the exam to get into Duel Academy."

Kaoru bowed to him, "Thank you and it might have gone differently if I had drawn a different hand."

"True, but that's what makes this game so fun. The unpredictability of the draw," he told her as they walked off the field.

She nodded before heading back into the stands to more of the matches to see who will be a challenge at the new school she was heading to.

* * *

A/N: This is my first try at doing a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover, so it's going to be my test bed for how I will write my GX crossover in July after I take down my poll for which one you all chose. That poll is currently on my profile along with my other stories.

All I ask for now is to please read and review.


	2. Cards used last chapter

** Yu-Gi-Oh cards used last chapter **

I'm thinking of doing this after all of the chapter's I write for this story as well as the one that you all chose from my poll. Leave your response in a review if you like getting the information of the cards in this way or not.

Battle Footballer

4 Star

Fire/Machine/Normal Monster

_A cyborg with high defense power. Originally it was invented for a football machine._

Attack: 1000 Defense: 2100

Pot of Greed

Normal Spell

Draw two cards.

Gem-Knight Alexandrite

4 Star

Earth/Rock/Effect Monster

You can Tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from your Deck.

Attack: 1800 Defense: 1200

Gem-Knight Crystal

7 Star

Earth/Rock/Normal Monster

_A Gem-Knight officer of high rank, who has optimized the use of the crystal powers. Despite his ability to overwhelm most opponents, he's wary of stretching himself too thin, and opts for solidarity with his comrades._

Attack: 2450 Defense: 1950

Gem-Knight Fusion

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand and your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand.

Gem-Knight Ruby

6 Star

Earth/Pyro/Fusion/Effect Monster

"Gem-Knight Garnet" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 face-up "Gem-" monster; this card gains Attack equal to the Tributed monster's Attack on the field, until the End Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your Opponent.

Attack: 2500 Defense: 1300

Gem-Knight Garnet

4 Star

Earth/Pyro/Normal Monster

_The Gem-Knight Warrior who carries the Garnet Soul. His Flaming Iron Fist crushes all enemies._

Attack: 1900 Defense: 0

Gem-Knight Sardonyx

4 Star

Earth/Pyro/Gemini Monster

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect. - When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your Deck to your hand.

Attack: 1800 Defense: 900

Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli

5 Star

Earth/Rock/Fusion/Effect Monster

"Gem-Knight Lapis" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. You can only Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli(s)" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Main Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Special Summoned monster on the field.

Attack: 2400 Defense: 1000

Gem-Knight Lapis

3 Star

Earth/Rock/Normal Monster

_The best of friends with Lazuli, this soldier deeply cares about the well-being of her friends._

Attack: 1200 Defense: 100

Gem-Knight Obsidian

3 Star

Earth/Rock/Effect Monster

If this card is sent from the hand to your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

Attack: 1500 Defense: 1200

Gem-Knight Iolite

4 Star

Earth/Aqua/Gemini Monster

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect. - Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Gem-" monster from your Graveyard to target 1 "Gem-Knight" card in your Graveyard; add the target to your hand.

Attack: 1300 Defense: 2000


	3. Exhibition Duel

Here is the next chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru sat in a seat next to the window of the helicopter taking her to Duel Academy Island. She was wearing the standard uniform for all the girls who got in. It was a sleeveless white shirt with blue edging and had a dark blue miniskirt. She also had her transformation belt on, it being the only accessory that would set her apart from everyone else. Sitting next to her on the seat was a briefcase that contained the decks her Uncle wanted to test at the Academy.

In the helicopter with her were three other girls. The two across from her were chatting excitedly. One had short brown hair and the other had short black hair. The girl sitting next to her had shoulder length blonde hair and was staring out the window.

Kaoru sighed before she turned to the girl next to her, "Hi, my name's Kaoru Matsubara. What's yours?"

The girl turned, "I'm Alexis Rhodes. I watched your duel with the test procter. I've never seen those cards you used before. Can I ask were you got them from?"

"My Uncle gave them to me to test out. In fact all of the decks I brought with me he wants tested," she told her as she patted her briefcase.

The other two girls stopped talking and the brown haired one asked, "Who is your Uncle?"

"Maximillion Pegasus," she told them with a smile.

The other three girls jaws dropped before the black haired girl said, "With him as your Uncle you didn't even need to take the exam. All you would have needed to do was say that and you would have gotten into the Academy."

"True, but Seto Kaiba told my Uncle the only way he would let me enter the Academy was if I passed the exam like everyone else. I didn't even want to come to the Academy. I'm only doing this because my Uncle asked me to," Kaoru told them with a sigh.

"Why would you do that if you didn't want to?" Alexis asked her.

"Well, he's my favorite Uncle and he appealed to my wanting to become a professional in a sport. Duel Monsters is a type of sport and those who graduate from the Academy do usually become professionals. Plus, after this past year I kind of wanted some normalcy," she told them while rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay, I can understand the wanting to become a professional Duelist and helping out a favorite relative. Why would you want some normalcy?" the brown haired girl asked.

"I'm from Tokyo. This past year it was frequently attacked by monsters who were defeated by three girls who called themselves the 'Powerpuff Girls Z'. After that a few years at the Academy should be normal," Kaoru told her with a small smile.

"You know I saw that on the news all this past year. I thought those three girls were very brave to face all of those monsters everyday. Though I always did wonder what they did when they weren't saving Tokyo," the black haired girl replied.

"They were probably just trying to get through their days like normal girls," Kaoru told them with a chuckle.

"We are about to land. Please secure your luggage," pilot said over the speaker.

"Oh, before we land my name's Jasmine and this is Mindy. It's nice to meet you," the brown haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope we have a nice time at the Academy together," Alexis said.

* * *

Kaoru was reading through the dress code on her smart phone that she along with all the other first years got at the beginning of the entrance ceremony. She was barely listening.

The Academy Chancellor had just announced that there would be an exhibition match between two of the first years. Just as he was about to announce the two Kaoru got a message saying that she had an email. She quickly opened it and groaned after reading it.

Alexis who was sitting next to her asked "What's wrong?"

"I just got an email from my Uncle. It said to make him proud and to show off some of the new cards he made," Kaoru told her as she slumped in her chair.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard had gotten an email before the new students arrived from the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. It asked him to put on an exhibition duel between two students. One of which had to be his newly enrolled niece. He wasn't originally going to due it, but the email included the mention of the use of new card types. He also got an email from Seto Kaiba saying he approved of the duel and that he would be watching it with interest.

The Chancellor cleared his after giving his standard opening speech, "Now we have something special this year. An exhibition duel between two of our new students. First is the student who placed first in the exam, Bastion Misawa."

A boy with swept back dark brown hair and wearing a yellow uniform, marking him as a student in the Ra dormitory, got up and made his way down to the duel stage.

The Chancellor continued, "His opponent is the Niece of the Creator of Duel Monsters, Kaoru Matsubara."

Kaoru got up, grabbed her briefcase, and turned to Alexis, "Wish me luck."

Alexis gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

When Kaoru got up on the Duel stage she put her briefcase down and opened it. Inside were at least a dozen different decks. Each in a different colored deck box. She took her time deliberating on which one she would use. She finally she smiled and grabbed one of them. She then put the deck into the deck slot of the Duel Disk that the Chancellor handed to her.

As she turned towards Bastion he cleared his throat, "It's nice to meet you Miss Matsubara. I unfortunately wasn't able to watch your Duel against the proctor at the exam, but I did hear about it. You managed an OTK with cards no one has seen before. With the Chancellor announcing that you are Maximillion Pegasus's Niece I now know how you got them. I also think that I have the perfect deck to beat it."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "So you made a deck specifically to beat my Gem-Knights."

Bastion nodded with a smile on his face.

"There are a few things wrong with doing that. First, as you heard, my Uncle is the creator of Duel Monsters. That leads into the next one. No matter what what you put together I will most likely have cards you've never seen before. Lastly, who said I came to the Academy with only one deck," she told him as a smile grew on her face.

Bastion's face actually started to go white as what she said sank in. He then took a deep breath and said, "In that case I will have to use one of my other decks. For you see you are not the only one who brought more than one deck," when he said this he opened his jacket revealing at least twelve different decks.

"Well at least you came prepared. I will warn you that the deck I'm using has three new things that will be shown in this duel. A new card type, a new monster type, and a new monster sub-type. The reason for this is because Uncle Max wants me to test new concepts for the game while I'm here," she told him as she held up her Duel Disk.

When the rest of the Academy heard this it got everyone's attention.

"Well then I think I will use this deck," he said as he grabbed one of his decks and put it into the deck slot of his Duel Disk. After that he bowed and said, "As much as it pains me, ladys first."

"If it wasn't against the rules I would go over there and punch you for that. Though I will take the first turn," she replied as she drew four cards. "The first thing I will do is play 'Pot of Greed' and draw two cards. Next I will place one card face down and summon a monster in face down defense position."

Bastion looked at Kaoru's side of the field and thought, "Without knowing what she's using the only thing I can do is try to overwhelm her with force."

"Alright I draw. Then I place one card face down and summon 'Vorse Raider - 4 Star - Atk: 1900 Def: 1200' in attack mode."

What appeared was a very muscular man with a fanged face, a hat with spikes pointing in four directions, and wielding a double bladed sword.

"Now, 'Vorse Raider' attack her face down monster," Bastion said while pointing towards Kaoru.

Vorse Raider ran forward and stabbed Kaoru's monster. What appeared was a woman with red hair wearing a high tech pink dress, holding a high tech device in each hand that are connected to each other by a wire, and a large metal headband on her head.

"Thank you Bastion. You just triggered my monsters ability. When 'Serene Psychic Witch - 3 Star - Atk: 1400 Def: 1200' is destroyed when it was on the field it allows me to find one Psychic-Type monster with 2000 or less Atk and banish it," she said as she took her deck and quickly looked through it before she picked one card and set it off to the side.

"What do you mean by Psychic-Type?" Bastion asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Psychic is one of three new monster types that my Uncle plans on introducing," Kaoru told him.

"Could you tell us what the other two are?" Chancellor Sheppard asked from the side of the stage.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, but I was told not to reveal them until I've played them in a duel," she answered him.

"It's alright Miss Matsubara. I can wait. I just hope everyone else can," the Chancellor replied with a chuckle.

Kaoru gave him a small smile and then turned back to Bastion, "I'm done. Is there anything else your going to do on your turn?"

"That's it for my turn," Bastion said as he passed the turn onto Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded and drew her card, "Now during my Standby Phase since 'Serene Psychic Witch' is still in my Graveyard I can Special Summon the monster I removed with its ability. I Special Summon 'Hushed Psychic Cleric - 3 Star - Atk: 0 Def: 2100' in defense mode."

What appeared on the field was a kneeling old bearded man wearing a white high tech looking robe, holding a high tech looking staff, and a visor across his eyes.

"It's now my Main Phase I will Special Summon 'Psychic Tracker - 3 Star - Atk: 1600 Def: 600' in defense mode," she said as she put a monster on her Duel Disk next to her first one.

The monster that appeared on the field was very strange looking. It had a machine like face that had red eyes and a jagged frown like mouth. Its body was a cone pointing downward. Its very skinny arms ended with green hemisphere like hands. It also had a ring-like structure surrounding its head that was attached to its shoulders. Finally it had a large Yo-Yo that was attached to one of its hands.

"Next I Special Summon 'Psychic Wheeleder - 3 Star - Tuner - Atk: 600 Def: 0' in defense mode," Kaoru said as she puts another monster on her Duel Disk.

This monster looked also like a machine from the waist up. From the waist down it was attached to a giant wheel that surrounded its body. It used the wheel to move around.

"Now since I have a Psychic-Type monster on the field I can Normal Summon 'Armored Axon Kicker - 6 Star - Atk: 2200 Def: 1800' in attack mode," she said as she put a fourth monster on her Duel Disk.

This monster when it appeared was a very muscular person. He had on green and black armor with tubes coming from his head and back.

"I see you have set up a good defense and you were able to summon a stronger monster that can defeat mine. Not bad," Bastion told her as he admired the swarming capabilities of the deck she was using.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. I'm now going to show you a new type of card. I tune my level 3 'Psychic Wheeleder' with my level 3 'Psychic Tracker' and my level 3 'Hushed Psychic Cleric' to preform a Synchro Summon. Rise up my warrior of stone, 'Giganticastle - 9 Star - Atk: 2900 Def: 2800'," Kaoru said as she took her three level three monsters from her field and put them in her Graveyard.

What everyone saw was all three monsters fade out except for their outlines turning green. Psychic Wheeleder then turned into three large green circles stacked on top of each other. The other two had three lights appear inside of them each. The two with the lights then burst apart and the six lights lined up inside of the circles. A huge beam of light then filled up the circles. After the light disappeared a gigantic monster made of rock was standing on the field.

"Excuse me, Miss Matsubara. Could you tell us how you summoned that monster?" the Chancellor asked.

"Of course. 'Giganticastle' is a Synchro Monster. The card color for Synchro Monsters is white. Synchro Monsters are kept in your Extra Deck just like your Fusion Monsters. Unlike Fusion Monsters that need specific monsters and usually 'Polymerization' to summon, all you need for Synchro Monsters is monsters that add up to the level of the Synchro Monster. Specifically one Tuner Monster and one or more Non-Tuner Monster(s). Tuner Monsters are a new Monster Sub-Type, like Spirit Monsters. That's pretty much everything I know about them," she explained to everyone in the arena.

"Does your Synchro Monster due anything?" Bastion asked while thinking that he's going to have to start studying this girls duels to try and figure out any weaknesses of her decks.

"Yes, 'Giganticastle' gains 200 Atk and Def for each Non-Tuner monster used for its Synchro Summon and since their were two of them its Atk and Def raise by 400 each.. Next, when 'Psychic Tracker' is used as a part of the material for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster it increases that monster's Atk by 600. Then when 'Psychic Wheeleder' is sent to the Graveyard as part of a Synchro Summon I can target 1 monster you control that has an Atk less than the Atk of the monster I Summoned. Since its attack now is 3900. I chose to destroy your 'Vorse Raider'," Kaoru told him as she explained the effects of her monsters.

"I reveal my face down card 'Crackdown'. I'm going to choose to take control of your 'Giganticastle'," Bastion said when he flipped up his face down trap.

Kaoru smiled, "I activate my counter trap 'Ultimate Providence'. By discarding the trap in my hand I negate your trap and destroy it."

Bastion groaned.

"Now since you have no cards left on the field I'll attack you directly. Go 'Giganticastle' Palm Crush and 'Armored Axon Kicker' Psychic Lightning," Kaoru said as she watched her two monsters attack Bastion and dropped his Life Points from full to zero in one Battle Phase.

After that Kaoru removed her deck from the Duel Disk and put it back into her briefcase. She then walked over to Bastion and stuck out her hand.

Bastion looked at her hand for a few seconds before he shook it with a smile on his face, "I enjoyed the match and I look forward to another one in the future."

"I do as well," Kaoru told him right back.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the second chapter of my first GX crossover. Just a few things first. Kaoru won't always win her Duels as quickly or even at all. I'm not trying to make her unbeatable. With both of her Duels she just happened to draw the right cards in her opening hand for a perfect win.

I don't know if I mentioned it in the first chapter, but I'm going to be featuring decks that I haven't seen used in other stories. That's why I used the Gem-Knights in the first chapter.

Now before you get impatient I'm only going to be adding the Xyz monsters and Pendulum monsters to this story. I'm not going to be using Link monsters because I don't really understand how they are summoned or work. That's even after reading the rules about them.

I'm going to be taking my poll down tomorrow because I think everyone has picked the story they want me to start. For those of you who voted for the other one don't worry I will start the other one at the beginning of next year.

After this chapter just like the last one I will make a full list with descriptions of the cards used in this chapter.

Finally please read and review.


	4. Cards used last chapter 2

Here's the list of cards.

Pot of Greed

Normal Spell

Draw two cards.

Vorse Raider

4 Star

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Normal Monster

_This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims._

Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200

Serene Psychic Witch

3 Star

Earth/Psychic/Effect Monster

When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 Psychic-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your Deck. During the next Standby Phase, if this card stays in the Graveyard: Special Summon the monster banished by this card's effect.

Attack: 1400 Defense: 1200

Hushed Psychic Cleric

3 Star

Earth/Psychic/Effect Monster

If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change it to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard; banish that target. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster banished by this card's effect; Special Summon that target.

Attack: 0 Defense: 2100

Psychic Tracker

3 Star

Earth/Psychic/Effect Monster

If you control a Level 3 monster other than "Psychic Tracker", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. You can only Special Summon "Psychic Tracker" once per turn this way. A Synchro Monster that used this used this card as material gains 600 ATK.

Attack: 1600 Defense: 600

Psychic Wheeleder

3 Star

Earth/Psychic/Tuner/Effect Monster

If you control a Level 3 monster other than "Psychic Wheeleder", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. You can only Special Summon "Psychic Wheeleder" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: You can target 1 monster on the field with less ATK than the Synchro Monster that used this card as material; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Psychic Wheeleder" once per turn.

Armored Axon Kicker

6 Star

Earth/Psychic/Effect Monster

If you control a face-up Psychic-Type monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. Then, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard with ATK less than or equal to the damage you took.

Attack: 2200 Defense: 1800

Giganticastle

9 Star

Earth/Rock/Synchro/Effect Monster

1 Tuner 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card gains 200 ATK and DEF for each non-Tuner Synchro Material Monster used to Synchro Summon this card.

Attack: 2900 Defense: 2800

Crackdown

Continuous Trap

Activate by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that monster, it cannot attack or activate effects. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

Ultimate Providence

Counter Trap

When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated: Discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry for the long wait for new chapters. I just got a new job recently so it's made it very hard to write for my stories. I'm putting a poll on my profile which will allow you the readers to choose two stories that you want me to continue. The poll will be up until November. I will then try and write a new chapter for the top three of four stories that get the most votes. I will include all of my stories on the poll, with the exception of 'Dashnod's Dimensional Looking Glass'. This means that even the stories that I've had on hiatus for a while as well. So please choose carefully. Though I think I can guess what the top three will be.


	6. Author's Note 2

Well it's the first of the month and the polls down. I'm only going to continue the top three stories with the fourth chapter update every month being one of the others. I have acquired a Beta so my chapters will be checked before uploading. Also I'm hoping to have the new chapters up by Christmas at the earliest New Year's at the latest. I do apologize if the story you voted for didn't make it into the top three, but don't worry it will get an update just not on a monthly basis.

When Harry Met Kori - 60

Angel(s) and Demon(s) - 47

Mystic Ninjas - 38

Project: Harry - 20

Tales of Sun and Moon - 19

Sullivan's Grandsons - 9

Harry Potter and the Hyren - 6

Finding Grandma - 4

Dudley, Wizard! - 2

Harry Holmes - 2

Spirit Guardians - 2

The Green Duelist - 2

There and Stuck: Powerpuff Z Tale - 0

Darkness Before the Dawn - 0

Dimensional Adventures Part 1: Pokepuff z - 0

A quick explanation about the parentheses in the 'Angels and Demons' on the list. I accidentally put those in there when I put it up. The title will be changed when the new chapter goes up.

The only thing I have to say other than that is that I thank everyone who voted. I appreciate everyone who has read my stories, favorited, followed, and reviewed them.


End file.
